witchhunterfandomcom-20200214-history
Visul
Visul is Yue Bairong's (now Xing Bairong) attendant. She also punishes him for hitting on girls and Tasha Godspell. Story History Four years ago, Visul used to watch over Yue's studying, oftentimes going about the Bairong Empire searching for him, as Yue was lazy and always skipped class. Although she predicted his being chosen as the new Emperor, she reveals her beliefs that he does not deserve it, as he is very lazy. Three years ago, Visul saved Lee Bairong at his palace. When Lee noticed that he had not seen anybody around, and how silent it was, he deduced that a person that was not named had sent his men against him. Opening the door, he sees huge groups of men butchered. Shocked, he identifies them as the Nightcrow, the Emperor's elite assassins. Visul then appears with a broadsword, and he identifies her as their killer, as the broadsword she wielded was covered in blood, and the wounds of the men were identical of those from her weapon. When he asks her if she had killed his followers, she told him that she arrived after the Nightcrows took over the palace. Lee asked Visul if she were there to kill him, but she denies this, and says that she came on her own accord, stating that "Prince Yue does not want Lee to die here". When Lee wanted to kill her, he decides not to, stating that he would "lose my life like an idiot". When Yue switches places with Xing, she appears besides him as he leaves, stating that she was chosen to watch over him and that she is far from retirement. Present She is next seen when Xing tries to hit on Tasha, smashing through the wall with her hammers and hitting him with it. She drags him away to "educate" him. Visul accompanies Xing and Tarras to the Bairong Empire, where she attempts to get Tarras back on focus after Tania Doberg commands him to go to the West. Three witches are then seen behind her (the one speaking, in the long dress, is the one Visul later beats up). In the Bairong Empire In chapter 52, after Xing embarks in a battle against Lee, Visul shows concern over him. However, Tarras tells her not to worry, as he is an A-Class WH. He also notes that WHs are great escape masters. During this time, three witches approach them. When Ameton questions Visul about calling Yue, Xing, Tarras tells her that he knows no Yue. Visul then uses Sting against him, knocking him out and making sure he does not learn of Xing's secret. She then faces Ameton herself, using Shinsok to slam her into the ground, then Kaizer Fist to knock them away. After doing so she states that she must dispose of those who know Xing's (Yue's) secret as she summons a hammer and announces that there is one D-Class WH that is stronger than all A-Classes. After defeating Ameton, the two remaining witches approach her. Xiao comments on how strong "big sis" (Visul) is, despite being a D-Class WH, and that the only noteworthy D-Class WHs are witches, but Visul is not a witch, either. Xiao then proceeds to surround Visul with her puppet WHs. Visul notes that she could not detect any Chi from them, and deduces that her opponent is a necromancer. The necromancer confirms this, and replies that her puppets are corpses. After attacking Visul, Visul seemingly dies, but appears behind the necromancer, unscathed. She proceeds to attack Xiao, but is stopped by Myun, who attempts to counterattack, but Visul dodges it with Shinsok. When Visul tries to attack again, however, Myun uses Shinsok, kicking Visul away. Visul discovers that Myun has the power to replicate abilities, although it takes Myun a lot of mana to replicate people's abilities. Although Visul attempts to drag out the battle until Myun runs out of mana, Xiao reminds her of her puppets. Learning that the only way to defeat her fallen comrades was to bash their heads in, Visul becomes extremely angry and promises to exterminate both of them, especially because her master was still on the battlefield. After an unseen battle, Visul is defeated, although Xiao and Myun hint that the battle was very long, and that they used up a lot of mana doing so. As Myun is about to impale Visul through the heart, Tarras reawakens and blasts them with Earth Flower, saying that he had "some unfinished business with big sis over here". Powers Visul is a D-Class WH, but in chapter 52, she displayed speed and power above A-Class. She claimed to be stronger than all other A classes. *'Twin Hammers': Visul wields dual ball hammers, which she can use with relative ease, breaking through a wall and even throwing it at Xing. She can summon it through the beads in her earrings. *'Shinsok': Her speed was comparable to Lee's, as noted by her opponent. *'Kaizer's Fist': She managed to destroy a huge area in a single blast. *'Sting': Visul put Tarras Doberg to sleep to prevent him from learning Xing's secret. Category:Witch Hunter